Harry Potter and the Fatal Mistake
by TyMedwin
Summary: Harry Potter has just gotten over his godfathers death, and is starting realize what war is, but he gets attacked by Death Eaters. Harry is in luck though, Peter is in the group that attacks him, and he wants to pay off the life debt he owes to Harry. A t


A/N: This is a Time travel story. I would love any sort of review but if you are going to criticize me, at least tell me why you hate this story, and/or some ways to make it better. I am not at keeping schedules, so ill just update when I can. I'm not sure if this title will stay, because I don't really like it…any suggestions for a better title, are to be placed in a review. THANKYOU.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Fatal Mistake

Time. What is time? According to the dictionary time is a non-spatial continuum in which events occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past to the present to the future. That is one of 11 (according to this dictionary) possible meanings to the word time.

Say someone goes back in time, and supposedly change something, did they actually change time? No, because time can not be changed. Anything that happens in the past changes the future…i.e.: a woman is crossing the street, and doesn't notice a speeding car, but you do. You do nothing, and she gets hit, then, let's say, that car flips, it hits other cars, next thing you know, there are people hurt everywhere.

Let's say this person goes back in, and saves the lady. Thus there is no accident, it never happened; no one will remember what had happened because it did not happen. Time was "changed". Only the savior will remember the differences, and if he says anything, he'll probably be considered loony, and put in a mental institution for his health, or something.

AN: Most of the next part is a prologue to bringthe story along to the "present".

* * *

Chapter 1-Tempus Ac Amiss

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, and all around England people were going outside and enjoying the beautiful weather. It had been raining earlier in the week, and school had just been let out, so all the parents were at their wits end. Muggles were humming joyfully, not knowing that at any moment the peace and beautiful weather could be spoiled.

* * *

Voldemort, a dark wizard, had been publicly revealed a few days ago. He had been rumored to have been brought back to life about a year ago, but no one wanted to believe he was back, and their minister, Cornelius Fudge, was saying he was dead and that there was nothing to worry about.

Then Voldemort had appeared at the Department of mysteries. The wizarding public was outraged, how Voldemort could just get into the ministry, supposedly one of the safest places in the wizarding world of England, was absolutely frightening.

Harry was in his room, lying on his back, unlike the rest of the England. Harry was still in a state of shock. Just days ago he had been led into a trap, thinking Sirius was captured, Harry fell right into it. Harry originally blamed himself for Sirius's death that was until he talked to Luna, a rather eccentric Ravenclaw, and the Gryffindor House ghost Sir Nicholas.

Harry had gotten a job so he could do something other than mope in self pity He worked as a bag boy at the local convenience store. He got paid six pounds per hour. After about three works of working 40+ hours Harry had decided to go shopping. He did not count on Tonks, who was dressed as a muggle, to blend in, to follow him and help him. It had been quite a shock to Harry. Harry actually had some fun, but he didn't want to go shopping again anytime soon if he could help it.

Harry had also looking through the Occlumency book that Dumbledore had given him, before Snape's classes had started. Once Harry had read it, he had begun to understand the point of Occlumency. The idiot Snape had tried to teach him the most advanced form of Occlumency. Occlumency was quite simple, all you had to do, was bring a wall that could be made of anything into existence in your mind. Harry's was made out of numerous golden snitches, while Dumbledore's was said to be made out of wool socks.

Harry was taken to headquarters at Grimmauld place in mid July, and was very subdued. Harry only talked to Remus and Tonks for the first week, but then, his mood started to improve and he started to greet anyone that was around.

When July 31st came, Dumbledore allowed him to go to Gringotts and sit in Sirius's will, and to get his rightful family inheritance.

Invited to the will reading were Narcissa Malfoy, Harry, the Tonks, Remus, The Weasley's, the Grangers, and Dumbledore.

When all the people had arrived, Griphook proceeded with the reading by taking a black envelope that had a letter enclosed. When it opened some smoky substance appeared and Sirius's face was seen, he spoke:

_Hello all, as you can tell I'm dead, I hope it was spectacular, if not…just let me make up my own. _

_Anyway, I, Sirius Orion Pheanus Black, do hereby pass the title of Lord Black to my Godson and all the rights and privileges that come with the title. I also bequeath 5 million galleons, and no, Harry, you can't refuse to take the money._

_To Narcissa; I give 5 million galleons if, and only if, you divorce Lucius Malfoy. This offer is good for the rest of your life._

_To Dumbledore; you can keep12 Grimmauld Place._

_To Moony; I bequeath 5 million galleons_

_I also bequeath 5 million galleons to each of the Grangers, Weasley's, and the Tonks'._

_Remember the good times you shared with me, I hope you will all follow that advice. Farewell._

When the will reading finished, Narcissa walked to Harry and said that she was sorry for her part in Sirius's death, and that she wished she had followed his advice long time ago. By the end of the day, she was divorced from Lucius. Harry got his inheritance from his parents, but didn't go to the vault to collect anything; he just wasn't ready for that. Harry went to Sirius's vault instead, and withdrew the maximum amount, one million galleons.

After withdrawing the money he bade farewell to his friends and was escorted back to Privet Drive, the last time he'd be seen in public.

* * *

(Present Day)

It was a sunny 10 a.m. on Saturday, August 1, morning when Harry felt his scar twinge. Harry had finally mastered Occlumency; so Harry gasped in surprise, and ran to the nearest window. The nearest window was his bedroom window because he had only awoken moments earlier. On his way to the window, Harry heard multiple loud _pops_; the sound of witches or wizards apparating.

Suddenly, a loud high-pitched voice shouted, "Morsmordre." Harry paled, and he was about to enter the toughest fight he had ever been in.

(A/N: To end or not to end, that is the question…NOT TO END! On with the story.)

Harry ran to his bed, and grabbed his wand, then dove under the bed, grabbed his invisibility clock, and firebolt, then ran out of his room and told the Dursleys to call the Police.

Harry knew that they would most likely be dead by the time the police got to the house, but at least this way they ,way have a chance, if he could hold the Death Eaters off for long enough.

Harry ran down the stairs just as the first death eater had opened the door.

"Stupefy," shouted the Death Eater.

Harry leapt off the stair case and bowled into the Death eater, who was knocked unconscious in front of the door. Harry heard a voice; a moment later the door exploded off its hinges. In the Dursley's doorway stood Rabastan Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, and _Wormtail_. Harry felt the bile rising up in his throat as he recognized that sorry excuse for a human being.

"There you are, Potter. I know I would love to have my fun before I killed you, but master wishes you to be killed, and nothing else. So, farewell Potter, Avada Kedavra" said Rabastan maliciously.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew considered himself a cowardly survivor. He felt worse than anyone could have imagined. He just wanted to live in peace, but that all changed when Voldemort appeared and had gathered an army numerous enough to take on the ministry, and himself, enough power to rule like a god. He shivered at the very thought of him.

Peter was also ashamed of himself because he had betraying his friends, it was not that he wanted them dead, he just wanted to live. He had betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and his friends so he could live; he had turned into a spy for Voldemort. Peter wanted to be able to undo all of that, but he could not.

Then Voldemort decided to go after the Potters. The Potters were his best friends, they were also his family. When they decided to go into hiding he had prayed that they would use either Remus or Sirius, but they chose him. They chose him because Sirius had persuaded them to. Sirius had confided to Peter that he thought Remus was the spy; everyone knew that Voldemort had a knack for getting 'dark' creatures to join him, such as Vampires, Werewolves, like Remus, Basilisks, Runespoor, and many more.

Peter thought back to that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express where he met his former friends.

**Flashback**

"_Ok, now how do I get on the platform, again?" Peter asked._

"_Just run straight through the wall dividing platforms 9 and 10." His dad said exasperatedly, Peter had asked that question 7 times today alone._

"_Oh, ok," Said Peter. He lined up his cart and ran towards the barrier; he prayed that he would get though. Just before he should have hit the barrier he closed his eyes and braced himself for an impact that never came._

"_Wow," Peter muttered excitedly. In front of him was the majestic Hogwarts Express. He looked around and noticed hundreds of people. There was also a hearth that had been closed to the floo network. He turned around and saw his parents coming through. "I remember the first time I came here and got on the train," his dad said. "Me too," said his mom. "Can you help me get my stuff onto the train," asked Peter. Without answering his parents each picked up one end of his trunk and brought it onto the train. When they made it to an empty compartment, near the back of the train, he said," Thank you."" No problem," replied his mother. _

"_We have to go now, Peter, but I want you to mail us when you get a chance to at Hogwarts." They left without waiting for an answer. Peter contented himself with staring out the window. That was until the compartment door slid open. _

"_Hello, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin, do you mind if I sit here." "Hello Remus, I'm Peter Pettigrew, Nope not at all." He said introducing himself, and answering the boys question at the same time. Remus sat across from him and they made some small talk until the compartment door slid open again and in walked 2 boys._

"_Hello, I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, may we sit in this compartment?" the boy named James asked. "Sure, I'm Peter Pettigrew and this is Remus Lupin." Peter replied. Suddenly the train whistle blew and they started to roll away to Hogwarts. _

_They made small talk, and learned that Sirius was from a family that supported the dark side, but he himself was open-minded and did not believe in any of the pureblooded nonsense that most pure-blood families held on to like a holy doctrine. A short while later, lady with a cart full of sweets and refreshments came by and asked," Anything off the cart, dears?" _

"_Sure," James responded," 4 of everything." When we gave her the money, she bid us a good day, and left. After a few moments of silence, Remus pulled out a book and started to read, I decided to gaze out the window looking at the landscape whizzing by. Sirius and James made some small talk, until they were interrupted again. This time it was another student. _

"Severus Snape," he said. "I'm James Potter, that's Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, and he is Peter Pettigrew." James said. I looked at Snape with a hint of disgust, the Snapes were known as a very dark pure-blooded family, even more so than the Malfoys, Lestranges, and Blacks, minus Sirius, combined. Severus sneered at me and said," You should chose your friends more carefully, Potter, hanging out with weakling like that slime Pettigrew wouldn't look good to too many wizards, I can help you with that. From that moment forward Remus, Sirius, James, and I loathed Snivellous's very existence.

**End Flashback**

Peter remembered the life debt he owed to Harry, the son of his friend, the friend he betrayed. There was only thing for Peter to do, and that was to get this friend's son out of here.

"Tempus Ac Amiss," screamed Peter, just as Rabastan cast his curse. Peter looked and saw that his curse hit Harry first, Peter smiled triumphantly before he was by a jet of green light. This curse, having been cast by Rudolphus, with the purpose of killing Peter.

* * *

Harry heard Rabastan say Avada Kedavra, and was almost positive he was doomed. Harry noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw peter cast a curse, and both curses flew at Harry. Harry hoped Peters would hit him first, and it did.

* * *

A/N:Heh...a cliffy...How did you like it…was it good? How far back should Harry go…I have two scenarios in my head…One is during his parents time at Hogwarts and the other is at the time of the founding of Hogwarts, so you, my faithful reviewer, will decide for me!

Which time period should Harry get transported to? (you can only chose one)

a) Lily and James' time at Hogwarts

b) Founding of Hogwarts


End file.
